Un Momento Inolvidable
by girlonfire91
Summary: - Tú empezaste tratando de cambiar mi concepto del amor, tú fuiste el que quiso que pensara como tú. - Katniss elevaba cada vez más el tono de voz. - ¿Ah sí? Pues siento haber querido que conocieras el sentimiento más maravilloso del todo el mundo. - dijo Peeta sarcásticamente. - No lo es, es TONTO...


_**Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Suzane Collins, yo solo adapte la historia a ellos.**_

_**Disfrutenla**_

* * *

**Un Momento Inolvidable**

Peeta estaba desesperado, había peleado con Katniss, ambos habían dicho cosas horribles y ambos se retractaban pero ninguno se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra durante todo el día. Todo empezó así:

Flashback

- Oh... vamos Katniss, debes admitir que el amor existe, aunque digas que no sientes nada por mi yo se que me quieres.

- Sí, si existe Peeta, pero sólo los tontos y débiles de mente creen que dura para siempre, nada es para siempre, es sólo una ilusión vaga para culpar al amor de todo lo que hacemos, creo que ya deberías saberlo.

-Katniss... no, no pienses así, el amor existe... no es posible que no...

- Claro que es así, el amor es la peor cosa que pudo existir... el concepto de amor es tonto y hecho para tontos.

- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Me estás diciendo tonto? ¿A eso te refieres? - dijo Peeta medio molesto.

- NO... pero si crees en eso tal vez lo seas.

- Ah... lo siento, perdón por no pensar como tú.

- Tú empezaste tratando de cambiar mi concepto del amor, tú fuiste el que quiso que pensara como tú. - Katniss elevaba cada vez más el tono de voz.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues siento haber querido que conocieras el sentimiento más maravilloso del todo el mundo. - dijo Peeta sarcásticamente.

- No lo es, es TONTO...

- BUENO... QUIZÁS SEA "TONTO" PERO AL MENOS NO ME PRIVO DE TODO LO MARAVILLOSO QUE PUEDE SER.

- NO, pero después terminas herido por todo lo "maravilloso" que fue.

- ¿Eso es? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿a lo nuestro?

- No Peeta, no lo vuelvas personal, sabes muy bien porque dije que no.

- NO, NO LO SÉ, ACLARAMELO KATNISS.

- NO... LO SABES, TE LO EXPLIQUE. - gritó Katniss.

- Lo único que entendí es que tienes miedo...

- No, lo tengo... - fue interrumpida por Peeta.

- Entonces dime la verdad porque no te entiendo. - Katniss miro a otro lado. - Es lo que pensé, llámame cuando lo tengas claro. - dijo él y se fue de la plataforma dejándola ahí sola.

Fin del Flashback

Todo esos recuerdos lo desesperaron, fue a la cocina y tomó una cerveza del congelador, a punto de tomar un sorbo estaba cuando alguien tocó la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era una visita. Abrió la puerta a regañadientes pero todo se disipó cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta... era Katniss.

- Hola Peeta. - dijo tímidamente Katniss.

- Katniss... - dijo incrédulo, ya se había convencido de la idea de que mañana tendría que ir a la casa de Katniss y pedirle perdón... de rodillas si era necesario.

- Lo sé, no me esperabas... la verdad fue una decisión deliberada... debería... irme… nos vemos mañana, siento la molestia. - dijo al ver que la expresión de Peeta no cambiaba, dio un paso para irse, pero Peeta la detuvo.

- No... pasa, por favor. - Katniss sonrió, la perdonaba, eso era lo importante... ahora sólo faltaba lo segundo, era ahora o nunca. Entró a su casa, Peeta cerró la puerta y camino hacía el sofá, pero Katniss no lo siguió, se quedó congelada en la puerta.

- Peeta soy una tonta.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó.

- Soy una tonta, una tonta muy tonta. - Katniss se acercó a él.

- No es cierto… eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido… - puso su dedo en el labio de Peeta para que se callara. – "el concepto de amor es tonto y hecho para tontos." – dijo citando sus propias palabras. Peeta no sabía que pensar.

- Dijiste que te viniera a hablar cuando lo tuviera claro… bueno ahora lo tengo claro… quiero darle a esto una oportunidad. – Peeta sonrió con toda su cara, no sabía ni que pensar pero todo estaba bien, Katniss quería una oportunidad con él. Al ver su confusión, lo besó.

Sus lenguas se fundían en una danza sin igual, sus labios acompasados y desbordados por el deseo, sus manos no se mantenían quietas, ambos sabían que pasaría, romperían las leyes de la física esa noche, la respiración de ambos se volvió irregular, pero para Peeta era imposible dejar de besarla así que bajo a su cuello, sus besos eran profundos, recorrió el cuello y la mandíbula de ella, llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, lo besó y le daba pequeños mordiscos que le arrancaban gemidos a ella, después volvió a sus labios, Katniss ni lenta ni perezosa bajó una mano a el cinturón de Peeta, lo desabrochó, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, él le quitó su blusa, pudo apreciar un sostén negro que cubría sus pechos perfectos, Peeta se quedó anonadado ante el ángel que tenía ante sus ojos, un ángel muy, pero muy sensual, Katniss hizo una risita al ver el efecto que tenía en Peeta y lo volvió a besar, con más pasión si es que era posible, él tocó esos pechos que lo hacían enloquecer, rozaba sus pezones por encimas del sostén con sus pulgares, ella gimió entre sus labios y ahí fue cuando Peeta se descontroló, la empezó a besar furiosamente, le quitó el sostén, dejó su boca y bajó dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por el cuello y la clavícula de ella, atrapo una de sus pezones con la boca, ella arqueó su espalda soltando un gemido, lo besaba con delicadeza y la vez con fiereza, haciéndole sentir la sensación más placentera que nunca antes había sentido, cuando estuvo satisfecho con uno, empezó con el otro, Katniss sentía como los gemidos escapaban de su boca con el nombre de Peeta en ellos, sin saber como llegaron a la pared, ahí él dejó de besarle los senos, ella aprovecho para quitarle la camisa y apreciar esos abdominales perfectamente marcados, le quitó el pantalón, él hizo lo mismo con el de ella, llevándose sus bragas con él, ahí pudo apreciar completamente el cuerpo de ella, sonrió, Katniss lo besó y enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Peeta, él empezó a hacer movimientos con ella, sus sexos se rozaban de una manera acompasada.

- Eres muy hermosa. – le dijo entre jadeos.

- Lo sé, tú lo eres también. – le respondió.

- Kat… - dijo jadeando. - ¿Qué te parece un lugar más cómodo? – Ella asintió, se besaron y se fueron dando tuncos a la habitación, llegaron al marco de esta, ahí Katniss quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a Peeta, aún besándose, Katniss pudo sentir la hombría de Peeta, grande y dura, contra su vientre, bajó su mano y empezó a acariciarla con movimientos constantes, él gimió en respuesta, por más que lo disfrutaba, la detuvo.

- No es justo para ti, quiero hacerlo.. – decía entre jadeos. – quiero hacerte el amor. – Katniss asintió y Peeta la recostó en la cama, la vio como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, en respuesta ella abrió sus piernas, él se acomodo entre ellas y entro, estaba tan mojada que no fue difícil, ella suspiró profundamente al sentirlo dentro de ella, empezaron con movimientos acompasados, ambos gemían el nombre del otro, los gemidos se hacían más audibles, después llegaban a gritos.

- Eso es… así… más rápido. – dijo Katniss, Peeta la obedeció y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, estos le arrancó más gritos a ambos… rompieron las leyes de la física, ambos tuvieron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, con los nombres del otro en sus labios,

- Te amooo. - gimió Katniss.

Peeta la embistió por última vez y descargo todo su ser en ella, cuando se separaron, ambos se sentían felices y completos.

- Yo también te amo, Kat. - Katniss recordó lo que había dicho, no se arrepentía, porque era cierto, así que no discutió, se durmieron en brazos del otro, sabiendo con seguridad que despertarían con la persona que más amaban a su lado, sin arrepentirse de estar ahí, sabiendo que recodarían esa noche por el resto de sus vidas, un momento inolvidable.


End file.
